


Peaceful Like a Spring Afternoon

by Danny_droid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: In a peaceful, spring afternoon, Markus spends time with his family and realizes how blessed he truly is.





	Peaceful Like a Spring Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Look who's back! It's ya bae Danny!
> 
> This time, with a simple, fluffy fanfic about those two adorable androids that I so much love.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> (PS: follow my instagram @danny_droid_ao3 for sneak peaks and more)
> 
> EDIT: Now with error correction

The sun shined bright in the sky, birds chirping and flowers blooming. Ah, spring was finally here.

 

Markus was sitting in a small, wooden bench, doing what he did best. No, not leading - drawing. Though, he _did_ lead the revolution that _completely_ changed society. It's still insane how much his life changed with it - now, almost seven years later, he's a married man and a father of two.

 

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl with a bright, yellow dress ran in Markus' direction. "Papa finished the cake and bubby is setting the table." Markus smiled at Lily, his beautiful daughter, and put down his sketchbook and the rest of his drawing materials, picking Lily up into his lap. "I didn't ruin your drawing, did I?" she did seem really worried and... guilty.

 

Markus kissed the girl's blonde hair and smiled. "Of course not, darling. Now, shall we go eat some cake?"

 

"YES!" Lily jumped off her dad's lap and ran inside, being followed by Markus. Once inside, she sat at the table, looking happily at the dark brown cake her Papa put there. "It looks _so_ good!"

 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Simon kissed the girl's forehead. "Kiko, honey, sit down." Oh, but if you're thinking Markus married Simon three years after the revolution and both adopted two children - twins - then you're damn right. "Markus, sit down as well," the blond android picked up a knife and started to cut the cake. It was dark brown on the outside, but, in the inside, half of it was blue and the other half was orange.

 

Shortly after the revolution, thirium-based food was created so androids could enjoy it. Well, that and all the new updates released so they could feel as human as possible. Since Markus and Simon were androids and Lily and Kiko were humans, it only made sense half of the cake to be thirium-based and the other half to be... _carrot-based_. Carrot chocolate cake was _definitely_ the twins' favorite.

 

Markus and Simon found the twins roughly a year after they got married. Well, _Connor_ was the one who found them, actually. He was going to the DPD early in the morning and found a box with two little babies inside. Yeah, I know, who would put two two-year-old babies in a box? Someone awful, that's for sure. No one at the precinct could take care of the babies, so Connor asked Markus and Simon to take care of them, at least until a better home was found. Needless to say, the two androids fell in love with the kids as soon as they saw them.

 

Lily and Kiko really looked like Markus and Simon, even though they were not their biological kids - _obviously_. Both had blond hair that resembled Simon's and green eyes, just like Markus. _Even though Markus has one green eye and one blue eye._

 

"Daddy, you gotta teach me how to paint better," said Lily, already _devouring_ the piece of cake Simon gave her. "My last painting was _awful!_ "

 

" _Pff_ , come _on_ , sis," Kiko scoffed, _drowning_ his cup of milk. " _Everyone_ knows you're _amazing_ at painting and that you're just a _big_ Drama Queen!"

 

"I'm not a Drama Queen!"

 

"You are," Kiko showed his tongue. "Drama Queen! Drama Queen!"

 

"Papa, Kiko is being mean to me!"

 

"Now, now, kids," Simon chuckled. "Lily, your brother was right when he said you're amazing at painting. You _really_ are, sweetie," Kiko gave a victorious smile at that, " _and Kiko_ , I don't think your sister was being a _Drama Queen_ , she was just being modest." Both kids looked between each other and Simon, pouting. The older man made a pensive _hum_. "I thought you were _really_ excited about the cake, but I don't see you eating that much... Is the cake not good?"

 

"NO! The cake is delicious!" Lily exclaimed.

 

"Yes, it's really good!" Kiko agreed with his sister. "You're _the best cook ever_ , Pops!"

 

"Yeah, I bet, if you joined those famous cooking shows, you'd win _all_ of them!"

 

Simon couldn't help but laugh at that, Markus joining him and the kids as well. "Thank you," the blond ended up saying.

 

"But, Daddy, I _do_ want you to help me to paint better. I want to be as talented as you!"

 

"Of course I'll help you. And I'm sure you'll be _even_ _more_ talented than I am."

 

"Maybe," Lily gave a big bite of her cake. "I wanted my last painting to be a classical one, but it looks _way_ more abstract."

 

"It's still art," said Kiko.

 

"Well, yeah," Lily shrugged, "but not the kind of art I wanted. It's almost like when you're playing the piano. If you play a note wrong, it'll mess up the rest, right?"

 

"Hm, maybe," Kiko thought for a moment, "but, _maybe_ , it could also change the result for the best."

 

"Well, I think art is art, no matter what," Simon joined the conversation. "I don't know much about art, but that's what I think."

 

"Of course you know about art!" Lily made an indignant sound, drinking the rest of the milk. "Cooking is an art!"

 

"She's right, Si," Markus smiled at his husband. "Cooking is a form of art. I do agree with you, though. _Art is art, no matter what._ What do you think, kiddos?" Both nodded in agreement. "But you know what my favorite art is? My favorite masterpieces?"

 

"What?"

 

"The three of you. My beautiful husband, my beautiful daughter and my beautiful son. You guys are my _absolute_ _favorite_ masterpieces," Markus kissed Simon's temple.

 

"My, my! Kids, are you watching this?" Simon asked with false surprise. "Your father is a _big_ sap!"

 

At that, Lily started giggling and Kiko mumbled a small _gross_ , though, soon enough, all of them were laughing and talking about everything and nothing.

 

In the past, if someone ever told Markus that, one day, he and Simon would get married and have a family of their own, Markus wouldn't have doubted it.

 

And now, in a peaceful, spring afternoon, watching the fond smiles his husband sent him and their kids as the two youngsters playfully bickered, Markus gave his most sincere thanks to _rA9_ for such blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow my Twitter and Instagram (@danny_droid_ao3) for sneak peaks and more <3
> 
> (PS: You don't need an account to give kudos)


End file.
